


Fierce Juno's hate, added to hostile force, shall urge thy fate

by torifrazer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torifrazer/pseuds/torifrazer
Summary: The last night Annabeth spent with Percy before he mysteriously disappeared.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Fierce Juno's hate, added to hostile force, shall urge thy fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, party people!  
> I haven't written anything in such a long time, so I'm trying to ease myself back into it. This is just a random Oneshot I thought of last night, so I hope you enjoy it!

_I must be crazy._  
Annabeth thought to herself while stepping out of her cabin and into the fresh air of the night. Everything was quiet, except for the wind rustling through the grass and trees and the faint whisper of mischief coming from the Hermes cabin. She knew they were planning ‘something big’ for the annual party of July 4th, but right now she was too busy to check out what they were up to. 

Okay. Too busy was a bit of an exaggeration. She was sneaking out of her cabin to go cuddle _(“visit, Annabeth, you are just visiting!”, she reminded herself annoyed)_ her boyfriend. 

Just thinking this almost made her turn around and get back to bed. 

Was she losing her mind? What had happened to her?  
That was answered easily.  
Percy had happened. Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, most powerful demigod she had ever met and now also her boyfriend. So technically it wasn’t a crime to go see him.  
That was what people in relationships did, right? Annabeth had just never thought she’d be that kinda girl. But as she was laying in her own bed, eyes wide open and staring at the wall shelves filled with books, she had this sudden urge to go visit him in his cabin. To check their relationship was real. To check he was real. Or maybe just to check he wasn’t getting into any trouble.  
  
She shook her head to clear her mind and started making her way towards cabin three. Getting caught wasn’t very high up on her mind, the cabins were casting shadows that kept her hidden and there wasn’t necessarily anyone to catch her either. Step by step she got closer to his cabin, her bare feet making almost no noise in the soft grass, and when she finally reached it, she hesitated. What was she thinking? He would be dead asleep. What was she going to do? Just slip under the covers and lay next to him.  
_“Why not?”_ , the tiny voice in her mind piped up and she shrugged. Yeah, why not? Worst case, she would pretend she was trying to scare him.  
  
She stepped over the threshold. She was glad there was no door in the way to stop her or she probably would have turned right back around.  
The inside of the cabin was dark, only illuminated by the moon shining through the window at the far end. It created enough light for her to see the two beds that were normally used in this cabin. One for Percy and one for his half-brother, Tyson. Tyson was currently away, doing...something. Annabeth wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, since the Cyclops had cried so hard saying goodbye that she didn’t hear one word of what he had said. But she knew Percy was missing him dearly.  
The cabin wasn’t overly huge, but big enough to make you feel alone very quickly. The blonde girl couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be stuck in a cabin all by herself. Although she wasn’t necessarily close with her half-siblings, they provided some sort of comfort that was hard to describe. She would never admit it, but she felt sorry for Percy sometimes.  
  
Her eyes wandered from Tyson’s empty, but perfectly made bed over to the bundle of sheets that must have been her boyfriend. He was on his belly, face turned towards the back of the cabin. One of his arms was stuffed under the pillow and the other was dangling of the bed. His bedsheets were completely messed up, half hanging off the bed and barely covering him. She could see the muscles of his bare back flexing when he breathed in deeply and his big toe twitched every now and again.  
With a silent snort, she finally crossed the room and slid into bed next to him. Her nervousness washed away with the sound of the waves coming in from outside and she felt ridiculous for her earlier thoughts. This felt like the most normal thing in the world.  
  
She drew the blanket up to cover herself and turned onto her side, her grey eyes resting on Percy’s dishevelled dark hair. Not being able to resist, she raised her hand and traced her index finger down Percy’s spine. The teenager shivered under the touch and he raised his head of the pillow just enough to be able to turn to look at her. He didn’t seem surprised to see her, in all honesty Annabeth wasn’t even sure he was fully awake.  
“Whas ma’er?”, Percy mumbled groggily, seemingly trying to blink himself awake.  
Annabeth couldn’t help but smile. “Nothing. Go back to sleep, Seaweed Brain.”  
He stared at her for a split second, then nodded and dropped his head back onto his pillow with a deep snore. All his fighting instincts seemed to have disappeared for the moment.  
His face was turned towards her now and she raked her eyes over his sleeping features. She could see the sharp “Greek God features” they all shared, but he also looked so soft and young, it was hard to believe he was somewhat of a hero at this point.  
For a long minute, she was just looking at him, questioning how she had managed to make this guy her boyfriend, how she deserved to be with him and how long this luck would hold on, before she also rested her head on the pillow, her arm wrapping around Percy’s sleeping figure. Her lips pressed against his hairline and she smiled as she closed her eyes.  
_I should tell him how much he means to me._  
Was the last thing she thought before she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave me a heart if you did and I might do some more!


End file.
